


Rambling For An Hour(glass)

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [122]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Monologue, POV First Person, reference to crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: "That's why I made... my Hourglass-inator!"
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Rambling For An Hour(glass)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night in November 2020. Prompt: Hourglass.

You see, Perry the Platypus, after I moved to America I heard so much about an _hourglass figure_ and how it was this _ideal_ to _aspire_ to, but then everyone thought I was _weird_ for wanting it! Because I'm a man! Can you believe that?

Stop looking at me like that, of course I know what an hourglass figure _is_. Besides, Charlene always said her dresses looked better on _me_ , anyway. The point is, why should _I_ have to give up _my_ hopes and dreams because _someone_ decided hourglass figures were only for _women_?

That's why I made... my Hourglass-inator!


End file.
